The King's Captivity
by GreyBlob
Summary: Nottingham has fallen, King Richard has been captured, and Prince John will jump at his chance for the throne. Is England's fate finally out of the outlaws' hands? Hardly. It's time for Robin Hood's gang to up their game. God save the King.
1. Mending

Summary: Nottingham has fallen, King Richard has been captured, and Prince John will jump at his chance for the throne. Is England's fate finally out of the outlaw's hands? Hardly. It's time for Robin Hood's gang to up their game. God save the King.

Disclaimer: The starting off plot was borrowed from Simon J. Ashford as a necessary launch into this story. BBC's Robin Hood characters and plots belong to, well, BBC.

Robin Hood shouldn't have been killed at the end of season 3; here's to rectifying that.

Without further ado, some déjà vu for you all.

* * *

><p>Common men bustled through the courtyard fulfilling orders. They were awkwardly armed and many didn't look confident. Determined, maybe, but not confident.<p>

A battalion of farmers against Prince John's trained army. Nottingham was a stone fortress, but it wouldn't hold, especially if the King wasn't due back till a month from now. Robin rested the tip of his bow under his chin. His heart throbbed for these men. They were meant to be in their villages with their wife and children. It was a future he craved, one he wished he could provide for them, but after this battle many of those wives would be widowed and children orphaned. Perhaps there wouldn't even be widows and orphans...

"Robin," Kate panted. Robin straightened up, expecting the worse. "Guy ran off toward the dungeon- toward Isabella's cell-" She hastily brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as her voice wavered. "After all we've done for him." Her eyes darted around the courtyard at all the condemned men, but Robin's firm hands on her shoulders brought hers back to his, interrupting her mid-speech.

"Kate! I trust him-"

"But I don't! You know I don't!" She stamped her foot in agitation and shoved his hands from her shoulders. "Remember Isabella, Robin?" Robin looked away in minor annoyance. "I warned you about her! You didn't listen to me!" She stepped around him to sternly meet his gaze.

Robin willed his impatience to evaporate. Kate didn't understand; her hatred kept her from seeing a changed man, and he couldn't blame her for that, but now wasn't the time to hold grudges. "I trust him with my life." He met her determined gaze coolly and she faltered under it, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Fine." Kate's frustration simmered below the surface. "Trust him with yours." Her voice was cold and she began to turn away. "But not theirs."

Robin sighed, reminded of all the farmers' lives once more. "Kate!" He jogged up behind her retreating figure and held her back with a hand on her forearm. "I will see into this." His determined voice reassured her. "While I am, be sure that the men have the inner walls secured." He moved past her without a response, running through the battlements toward the castle. The air was filled with apprehension and fear as he passed by the men. Little John was helping some of the sick up toward the audience room for safety and Robin realized that he was passing a small funeral of bent heads as well. Small, contained fires flickered innocently around them as reminders of the surrounding army's lethal demonstration.

Robin entered the corridor to the dungeons just as the guard stepped out of the door. The man froze as he saw his leader and double-took from the dungeon door to Robin. "Sir Guy is visiting the prisoner." He was wondering whether he had acted wisely now; Guy's raised voice could be heard through the shut door.

Robin nodded in his direction as he passed the villager. It wasn't the man's fault. "You've done fine." He swung the thick door open a foot and slipped into the dungeon without another glance. Light streamed in from a barred window at the back of the room while the cell door stood ajar with Guy's broad figure blocking the exit and obscuring the traitorous woman he spoke to. Robin stood at the doorway for a moment and then silently shut the door behind him as Isabella's voice murmured against the stone.

"... You're so good at killing defenseless females."

"You're right," Guy acknowledged solemnly. "There is too much blood on my hands already." His voice grew determined as he brought himself to his task. "Isabella, you'll find no mercy amongst the outlaws now." Guy looked down and slipped a hand to his belt. "So when the time is right..." He pushed a small auburn vial into her palm. "You might want to use this."

Isabella allowed it to fall into her hand gravely, realizing what it was. "Poison."

"Will poison really work on a creature that is already so venomous?" Robin questioned casually.

Guy tensed in surprise and turned around. "Robin," he claimed. He was at a brief loss for words, going over his actions in his mind once more, wondering if he was misguided.

Robin became basked in light as he approached the cell's bars, his eyes on Isabella. She watched him reproachfully, but her eyes had a wild glint beneath the surface.

Robin ignored her for Guy. "Your intentions are noble, but she doesn't deserve them."

"I don't do this for her, I do this for our mother," Guy insisted.

Their gazes held for a moment. "Very well," Robin conceded, understanding. He turned to the imprisoned women with feigned courtesy. "Would you like to take your drink now, Sheriff?"

Isabella narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "I'm no coward."

"Then I will have to confiscate it," he remarked cheekily.

Isabella lightened up with a soft laugh. "No mercy for the condemned I see." She sauntered to the iron bars at the front of the cell as she twirled the poison vial in her hand. "You just want to see me ripped apart... limb from limb..." Her lips were inches from his and her eyes looked up at him imploringly. "Don't you?"

"Robin, please." Guy gripped an iron bar of the doorway forcibly. "She's evil and twisted, I am aware, but through her my mother's legacy still lives."

Robin's hand reached through the bars and found Isabella's. She watched him with big eyes, the wild glint somewhere beneath. Robin kept her gaze but spoke to Gisborne. "She won't be tortured or executed unjustly, you have my word." He turned her hand over and she didn't resist as he pulled the bottle away. She was disappointed. "But she has committed wrongs and must face them." Robin looked to Guy sympathetically. "In a fair trial."

Guy released a breath and turned his gaze to an upper corner of the room, obviously doubting Robin's abilities of containing the rebels' wrath.

Robin fought for his approval. "It's not your decision, Guy." The older man looked upon him with subdued annoyance, resisting words of protest. "Nor is it mine," Robin continued. "That decision belongs to the law." He stepped up to Guy and placed the vial back in his hand. "As long as Isabella is a prisoner here, I can't allow her to have any weapons, even those against herself."

Guy glared down at the small vial and Robin continued.

"You saw how many men we're up against. If Nottingham is breached I don't want anything in her possession that can be used against our men."

Guy closed his hand around the bottle and dropped his hand to his side. "You're right," he absolved.

Isabella broke them off with an amused laugh. "You expect to die!" She strolled back to the center of the cell and Guy clanged the door shut with a scowl, seeming to believe the words himself.

Robin shot down her haughty expression with a dark look. "We will not die," he stated resolutely. "Now, I have places I need to be." He didn't cast a second glance and strode out the door; it's slam echoed.

Gisborne clipped the vial to his belt and headed out as well.

"Pathetic, brother. You go from power to being an outlaw's lapdog."

He paused with a hand on the door, annoyed as he turned his gaze onto her. "And you, Isabella, go from power to a prison cell," he bit out. "Robin left the poison with me, he left the choice to _me_."

Her laugh rang shrilly. "And still you follow obediently. Fool."

"No." He gave a sardonic grin, his voice hushed. "This is my choice."

She frowned. "Guy..."

"You heard Robin yourself. I have just provided you with the reassurance that your life will not suffer needlessly before your death. You should be grateful." He swung the door open and stalked out.

"Guy!" she yelled.

v-v-v-v-v

The sheriff's audience room was morphed into an explosive ready to go off. Many of the men around had shot hopes- Tuck couldn't blame them. Kate had returned in the clutches of their enemy with news that neither their King nor his army would come.

Tuck jumped down from a hefty barrel and gave it a strong pat, ready to move onto the next. Still, they were making progress; they had a fighting chance. Robin was less than pleased, though. He shook his head and released an aggravated breath, pacing past Tuck. "I can't believe this!" He flung a glass beaker against a stone wall where it shattered into bits. A couple villagers jumped at the sound and cast him apprehensive glances, to which Tuck looked upon him in disapproval.

"Robin." Tuck held his hands up cautiously, willing the outlaw to calm.

"He was heading home, Tuck!" Robin gripped his hair with his hands, still pacing. "He would have ended the Black Knights, ended Prince John's tyranny. All that we've done- all the deaths- at least it would have meant something!"

"It does mean something. It means everything!" Tuck affirmed viciously.

"And why Austria?" Robin seemed not to have heard him. His tone was calmer and he stopped his pacing to look at Tuck, slight exasperation tugging at his voice as he pondered aloud. "Leopold the fifth of Austria... They were allies at the start of the Holy War. I saw him, at Acre... I fought alongside his men!"

"Loyalties change, Robin."

Robin resentfully accepted Tuck to be right. "England... We were so close." He rubbed his temple with a palm.

"Robin, this is not over!" Tuck said sternly. "We will rescue the King." He placed a firm hand on Robin's shoulder. "We will defeat the sheriff, Nottingham will be free, and we will save the King. You forget who you are."

"Robin Hood." Robin wasn't as confident as Tuck, but he nodded and took a breath. "I'm going to check on the outside battlements." It was an excuse to get away and Tuck nodded. Robin strode past the barrels and up the stairs, nearly running into Kate as she rounded the corner from outside.

"We're holding them back," she quickly briefed him. "But we won't be able to for long. Half an hour at the most."

"I'll oversee it then."

"Wait, Robin!" She gripped his arm. "Guy, what was he up to?"

Robin sighed in exasperation. "He wasn't freeing Isabella." She threw him a dubious expression. "Trust me, Kate!"

"What was he doing then? It couldn't have been anything good, it couldn't have!"

"We don't have time for this. If we live through this, I'll explain then." He brushed past her but another voice held him back.

"Robin!" Archer yelled from below. "Isabella escaped to the tunnel!"

Kate rolled her eyes. Robin's reassurance had just collapsed like a tower of twigs.

"The tunnel," Robin murmured with widened eyes. He had completely forgotten about the tunnel. "The sheriff can use Byzantine fire to clear the tunnel-" A small explosion shook the room, sending people stumbling as they gripped the wooden railing to keep their balance. Robin gave a frustrated growl once it passed and ran down the stairs. "Tuck, you're in charge!" Kate bolted after him, dodging villagers and giant barrels as they darted through the entrance into the dark tunnels after Archer.

The three of them followed the underground corridors briskly. A distant clanging was becoming more defined the further they went in until they could witness the fighters a few yards away. Gisborne swept back parrying a blow and arced his sword through the air with a cry, bringing the blade down over Vaisey's head. Vaisey threw his sword above him with a hand pressing the flat tip of the blade up, but he was forced down to one knee in order to keep Guy's blade from reaching his head. It was now a battle of brawn... and foul play. Isabella was creeping around a stone pillar, poising a dagger above her shoulder aimed for her brother's back.

"Gisborne!" Robin jumped into the fray as he unsheathed his sword, spinning around to deflect the dagger as it came down. He grabbed Isabella's wrist with his free hand and forced her backward against the pillar. "You say you aren't a coward, yet you strike when a man's back is turned!" he hissed enraged.

Isabella kneed him in the gut and Robin grunted bent over, forcing himself backwards from her dagger as he raised his sword.

"Robin!" Kate cried alarmed. She drew her sword and rushed forward, swinging it out at Isabella in Robin's defense. Blamire reacted quickly. He swung out his blade and deflected Kate's hit while Isabella skirted around the pillar to safety. Archer twirled his dual blades expertly in his hands and dove into the quarrel, taking over Kate's fight with the captain of arms. He whirled a blade out and sent a kick to the man's stomach. Blamire deflected the blow and swept back from the kick, ducking under Robin's blade as their fights crisscrossed. Robin stepped around Blamire and whished his sword point down to parry a low hit from Vaisey. Meanwhile Guy was facing off against two of Blamire's soldiers simultaneously. He twirled his blade and disarmed one man who quickly raised his arms in surrender, but Guy gutted him the second after and turned to the second man without pause.

The disarmed sword clattered onto the dusty stone and Isabella rushed forward at the opportunity. Kate saw this and ran after her, yelling furiously as she swung her sword in a horizontal arc. Isabella grabbed the sword in time and spun around with the blade swerved upward, deflecting the blow from the floor. Their blades froze crossed as they glared at each other. Isabella slowly stood and then swiftly thrust Kate's sword aside and stabbed her own forward. Kate sidestepped with her sword's momentum and viciously swiped again with another cry.

The second soldier fell and Guy spun around, his adrenaline pumping as he searched for a new opponent.

Archer's second blade was knocked from his hand and he nimbly ducked under a sword's arc as he punched Blamire in the stomach. Guy gave a charged yell and drove forward with his blade aimed at Blamire's neck, but in a swift confusion, Guy was sweeping back from Vaisey's blade instead, suffering a shallow cut on his shoulder as Robin deflected Blamire's returned blow. Vaisey gave a toothy grin at having his fight back and viciously swung his blade, causing Guy to retreat backward as he parried blow after blow from the vengeance stricken man.

With Robin preoccupying the captain, Archer ran off to relocate his blades shining softly under the dim, dusty light. He twirled one skillfully with a smirk and sprinted back toward the captain.

Blamire stabbed his sword to Robin's gut but the outlaw warded the blow with a _clang_. Archer joined him and jabbed his sword toward Blamire's stomach as Robin made an attempt at his torso. Blamire swiftly whirled his sword around to deflect Archer's hit, but Robin's blade sunk in below the heart. Blamire was allowed only a moment of surprise and a choked gasp as he took a step backward before Robin grimly tugged the sword back out. The captain looked to his wound wide-eyed and sank to the floor.

With the captain down, Archer spun around with an outstretched arm over Kate's head and parried Isabella's sword point. The spirited blonde cried out as she aimed a vigorous blow above the hilt of her opponent's blade and Isabella took several paces back as the sword went flying out of her hand.

"Not bad," Archer commented.

Kate smiled and shrugged, stepping forward to hold her sword point inches from Isabella's neck, a warning expression now adorning her face.

Guy had overcome his initial surprise at his shoulder wound and was now sending Vaisey retreating backward with parrying blows. Gisborne gave an angry growl and thrust his sword forward powerfully, but Vaisey narrowed his eyes and swiftly sidestepped the blade while deflecting it with a heavy _clang._ He swung a fist to his traitor's head but Guy reacted instinctively and grabbed the incoming arm before it made contact.

"It's over, Vaisey!" Robin yelled.

Guy and Vaisey both paused their blows, swords outstretched cautiously. Guy released his arm roughly and stepped back as Vaisey eyed the battlefield in mild surprise. His anger flared once he saw his captain's body limp on the floor among the other causalities. "No!" Blamire had been a loyal servant, the best since Guy. Vaisey stepped backward, holding his blade in warning. "This is far from over, Hood. _Far_ from over." He continued moving steadily backward as Isabella stepped away from Kate's blade unnoticed, using the distraction to her advantage. "This isn't a game of hiding in the forest. Oh, no," he whispered. "I have you surrounded with an army. Your pathetic rebellion is about to end permanently!" Vaisey's furious voice echoed against the stone tunnels. He abruptly pointed his blade in Guy's direction. "I will see to your end personally," he spat. Vaisey had backtracked a safe distance down the tunnel and now spun around and rushed off with Isabella darting after him.

"No!" Kate yelled in anguish as she made a couple steps forward.

"Let her be!" Robin commanded, his stress evident. "We need to defend the tunnel from invasion!"

"No," Guy intervened. "We need to use the cellars." He tilted his head toward the opposite wall and Robin took notice of the steel grated opening.

After a couple seconds the simple solution quickly realized itself in his head. "We gather everyone into the cellars... and lead them out through the tunnel once the army passes..." Robin grinned at Gisborne who smiled smugly in return. They had a chance. "This is good."

v-v-v-v-v

Bodies were cramped together uncomfortably. They were silent enough to hear a faint dripping of water as dozens of feet passed by the grated opening on the other side of the wall. Limestone dust was stirred into the air by the trampling of soldiers' feet and it took minutes for them to pass. The outlaws shifted at the front of the line once the tunnel was silenced, allowing room for Little John to squeeze through and grip the iron bars. They all gave him firm pats, murmuring positive words of support as John grit his teeth and strained his muscles. The iron groaned and hesitated before snapping out of place, and the outlaws quickly tumbled out into the tunnel, pulling the villagers out as well as they gave orders.

v-v-v-v-v

"They've all escaped. How could that happen?" Isabella asked incredulously.

The sheriff didn't respond. The soldiers were fanning out into the room while he slowly walked to the center. He was waiting for some sort of trick. Vaisey tilted his head toward a group of soldiers to his left. "You, men, head into the courtyard." The men nodded and shuffled up the stairs. Vaisey turned around and took in the room warily. Just by watching him, Isabella began to feel the suspicion rising in her as well. "Get one of these barrels open!" the sheriff ordered.

"Yes, sir." A solider reacted instantly and climbed atop a table. He used the blade of his sword to force the lid off where the wood clapped to the floor. The guard leaned forward and sniffed the barrel's contents. "Smells like... oil?"

"Oil," the sheriff murmured to himself. Vaisey stepped up to a barrel on the ground and held up a dark bottle that rested atop it, sniffing it casually himself. "Not oil..." He drew his eyes up slowly. "Byzantine..." Vaisey threw the bottle to the floor and burst forward, shoving past the soldiers. "Get out of my way!" he yelled. Guards stumbled backward either on their own accord or because the sheriff rammed them from his path. Isabella sensed the urgency, doubletook from the barrels to the sheriff and lifted her dress to run after him.

The soldiers were confused and lacked any orders. They cast each other inquiring looks but were halted by the whistling of an arrow that plunked into the wood of a barrel with a small flame.

The entire earth was hushed as the tame fire danced; the soldiers took a breath that only lasted seconds before explosions rocked the castle walls, jetting out stones and decades of dust with thunderous booms. The mighty structure began to bow down as it hailed stones and threw up plumes of smoke and dust. The castle was gradually caving in on itself when delayed explosions went off in consecutive bangs and shot out more stone, forcing the building to its knees. Robin could be seen running out under the archway of the Nottingham gates with his bow in hand. The villagers began an uproar of cheers once they saw him, grabbing each other into hugs as Robin slowed to a jog and walked amongst them. He sported a grin and held up his bow in victory. "For England!" he yelled.

"FOR ENGLAND!" They cried in unison. More shouts of joy were heard as Kate ran into his arms. The other outlaws joined in, turning it into a swaying group hug as they shouted. Guy stood off to the side with crossed arms, a twitch of a smile at his lips, but otherwise avoiding the celebrations.

"We did it! We did it!" Much yelled. The outlaws broke from their group hug but Much grabbed Robin and pulled him into another ecstatic embrace. "WE DID IT!"

Robin broke into a laugh as he stumbled backward and thumped his loyal friend on the back. Some men patted Robin on the arm in appreciation while Tuck grinned widely and shook hands with other villagers that approached him.

Little John humbly nodded to villagers as they placed grateful hands on him, and Archer stood jovially with crossed arms.

"This is your victory, loyal friends!" Robin yelled once the cheers and shouts became subdued. "We have lost great men defending Nottingham, but they died valiantly for a worthy cause. We will celebrate this win, and then we will honor their lives as they deserve." Robin locked eyes with solemn men and women who nodded before he continued on a heavier note. "But this is not over. King Richard will not be returning to England as we would've hoped, and Prince John will hear of this battle and he will be angered by it." Robin paced past the group of villagers as he continued. "He will be angered, but it is nothing compared to the anger you house for the injustice that he has caused!" A few shouts of approval rang into the air. "My friends, your fight here does not end, and neither does ours. Go back to your homes and villages, comfort your families and mourn your losses, but be prepared. Until King Richard is back on English soil, England cannot be at peace."

v-v-v-v-v

They were back in the forest among barren trees and full ones. Moist brown leaves covered the forest floor, indicating the wintry season it was with cold breezes. It was nearing nightfall and they were back at the outlaw camp. Much had two rabbits on a spit over a fire and was turning them over slowly while the rich, smoky smell of their meal wafted over the area and taunted the outlaws' stomachs. While they had rejoiced over their victory at the collapse of Nottingham hours before, many of them were now somber. Robin was lying on his bunk dejectedly, staring upward and brooding. Little John, Kate and Tuck were seated around the fire of the cooking pit as they stared into the flames, and Archer wasn't far off, using a small dagger to carve a thin piece of wood into an arrow. Guy seemed least affected of them all, propped up against an oak tree as he polished his sword for something to do.

Much held a frown as he cooked their meal. He periodically looked up to check on Robin, but his former master was unmoving, a never ending frown adorning his features. Much was as devastated as everyone else over the King's hostage, but seeing how it affected Robin made it even worse. "The food is ready," he chimed. He tore off the back section of a rabbit and plopped it onto a plate.

The outlaws stirred from their thoughts at the noise and Archer and Guy dropped their tasks to join the others at the fire. Robin, however, stayed put.

Much handed the first plate to Kate, his eyes returning to Robin. "Thanks." She accepted the plate with a neutral expression and tore off the leg solemnly.

Little John nodded as he took his share and Tuck released a breath as he was given his.

Much paused in his hand-outs. "Robin," he stated. "Food is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

The outlaw still hadn't moved and Much felt his stomach twist in agony. "You must eat, master."

He was met with silence before Robin spoke reflectively. "Perhaps the King isn't eating now."

Guy rolled his eyes at Robin's theatrics while Tuck and Little John glanced up at Robin gravely. They exchanged glances, both knowing first-hand that Robin was irrational when he was upset.

"That is no reason for you not to eat," Much argued at a loss. His worry for his friend was evident.

Robin turned his head to Much, indicating he was serious with a hard tone. "_No_, Much, I am not hungry."

Tuck spoke up in disapproval. "Robin, do not let yourself lose strength over this. That won't help the King."

"Nothing can help the King now," he said in an even tone. "We fought a war that could not be won and then we lost our country from an old ally turned. Everything we've done and everything we've sacrificed has made no difference."

"That is not true!" Little John growled. "We've saved lives! We helped the poor and gave them better lives!"

Robin chuckled darkly to himself as he looked away. "I wish that were true."

"What do you mean, of course it's true!" Kate countered in disbelief. Robin was attacking the very fabric that kept them together.

"We gave them hopes that we can't deliver." Robin jumped down from his bed, startling some of the outlaws with his sudden movement. "I am going for a walk." He grabbed his sword off his bunk and walked out of the camp receiving no protest.

Much was open-mouthed, fighting the desire to run after him as he knew he wouldn't be wanted. Turning his frustration to the spit, he ripped off a section of rabbit, threw it onto a plate and shoved it toward Guy.

"He just needs time to cool off," Tuck claimed wisely as he tore off a piece of meat.

Much shook his head to himself in disagreement, recalling that it had taken Robin months before he was at peace with Marian's death. He wouldn't get over the King's fate quickly.

"It's useless being upset over it," Guy muttered. "Prince John was bound to take over England anyway."

"Prince John has not taken over England!" Kate's eyes flashed defiantly, but Guy merely shrugged unperturbed.

"Kate is right." Little John kept his stern gaze on his food. "There is still a chance."

"Not likely," Gisborne spat. He wasn't happy with the idea of living under a tyrant, but King Richard being rescued wasn't a feasible option.

Archer seemed to agree with Gisborne. "Two-hundred and fifty-thousand crowns. What are we going to do? Rob the other nations?" He accepted a plate from Much with a nod.

"Perhaps we can rescue the King ourselves," Tuck offered.

Guy chuckled. "That's rich."

The others didn't seem enthusiastic either.

"We're not even sure where in Austria he's being held." Much pointed out as he took a seat around the others and picked off a piece of his meat. An extra plate of food sat untouched on the log beside him.

"True," Tuck admitted deflated. His optimism was quickly running out, leaving them to continue their meal in silence. They had put all their energy into fighting for a King that would now never make it home. After all the defiance they had given Prince John, none of Robin's gang would ever be able to live in England without hiding from the law. They had staked themselves on loyalty for their King and lost. All their thoughts pointed in the same direction, England was doomed.

The fire crackled softly around the sound of bones hitting plates. Shadows of the flickering flames spewed over their faces and across the camp before they dimmed and turned into blackness amongst the trees. The sparse foliage overhead was lit faintly with thousands of tiny stars and crickets in the distance emphasized the solitude. Kate picked at her food restlessly and broke the silence. "Robin... he'll be fine, won't he?" She rubbed her arm absentmindedly. "I mean, he won't just give up."

"No," Much assured her without doubt. "He won't. If I know Robin, he'll shortly have a crazy plan to get us all killed."

"Fitting," Guy murmured. "After all, he's gotten your gang caught enough times before."

Much pursed his lips in search of a good retaliation to this but failed to come up with anything witty. "That... that is not... It was not always Robin's fault!" he finished lamely as he lifted his rabbit and tore off a bite with his teeth. "Not that you were any help," he muttered distastefully afterward.

The corners of Guy's mouth twitched upward amused. "Happy memories."

v-v-v-v-v

About half an hour later Robin strode back into the camp, confidence in his steps. "We go to London." His voice startled many of them. "Tomorrow." He unclasped his sword from his belt and tossed it toward his bunk.

"London? Why London?" Kate questioned in surprise as she stood up. The rest of the group matched her confusion; they couldn't see into Robin's brooding mind and his sudden conviction made no sense to them.

"Tomorrow?" Little John clenched his fist with a scowl. "Robin, the people! The funerals!"

"King Richard," Robin raised his voice. "Is being held hostage, John! We can't waste any time!"

"And what, exactly, do you propose we do?" Guy sarcastically bit out.

"I don't expect anything of you," Robin hissed in a low tone. "Your idea of a solution is murdering the King, murdering his defenders."

Guy jumped to his feet and unsheathed his sword but only scraped it out halfway before Tuck grabbed his arm to calm him. "I have no interest in murdering the King." He thrust his sword back into its sheath, regaining his composure with difficulty.

"Lovely, now that he's hostage," Robin airily replied as he walked past the group.

Guy's glare would have murdered if looks could kill.

"You still haven't said why London," Archer probed.

Robin turned back to them and spoke self-assured. "London is where Prince John is. London is where we'll find information of treachery."

"If there is any treachery," Tuck added boldly.

"This is Prince John! Of course there's treachery!"

"Robin..." Kate began carefully. "We all want King Richard back on the throne." Robin looked up into the towering trees darkly, clearly exasperated by what he knew was coming. "But what if the Duke really just wants the ransom money? That could be all there is to it. We don't know where King Richard's being held and we can't afford the ransom. What else can we do?"

"We can go to London and discover what scheme his traitorous brother has dealt."

Little John sighed as he gazed around at his friends. "I agree with Robin," he said heavily after a moment.

"As do I," Much stated assertively without pause. The other outlaws glanced at him without surprise.

Guy resented his agreement but spoke up anyway. "After dealing with Prince John myself, it wouldn't surprise me if foul play was involved."

Robin bit back an insult that had flung to the tip of his tongue and nodded instead. "London then. Each of you has the choice to stay or come."

"But tomorrow, Robin?" Tuck set his plate aside and stood. "Without planning? Without thinking?"

"We go tomorrow." He was unyielding. "I suggest you rest."

Tuck released a heavy sigh and looked upon him with grave eyes. "Very well." He nodded to Robin as he passed and left for his bunk, Archer and Kate following silently after.

Gisborne hesitated for a moment, then left the fireside as well. He deliberately ignored Robin as he walked past, but Robin was indifferent.

"Robin..." Little John tried once more. "We have just left the people with _nothing_. We can't abandon them now."

"We have to." The older man's weighty expression caused Robin to exhale a deep breath. He crossed the camp and sat on a log near the fire, clasping his hands together over his knees. "I care for those people, I do, John. Once Prince John hears of what has happened... I fear he'll punish them, perhaps by razing what's left of their villages to the ground, their families as well." The fire danced in the dark pupils of Little John's eyes as he thought this over. "King Richard is the last hope for this land and I intend to see him back on the throne."

Little John looked back to Robin's determined expression and released a drawn out breath. He clapped his hands on his knees and stood, nodding firmly. "We go to London."

Much had been gathering the plates left out by the outlaws, glancing at the two as they talked. He set these aside once John left for bed and grabbed the plate of food he had saved for his friend. He bravely walked up to Robin's side. "You may not care for your stomach's needs, but I do, master." He held out the plate and Robin received it compliantly, surprised at discovering it was still warm.

"You did not have to." He knew the depths of Much's friendship, but tended to be surprised by it at times just the same.

Much shrugged with an airy laugh. "Hey, if you die of hunger, who will everyone blame? The cook!"

Robin smiled, but it was a shadow. He wasn't in the mood to be softened by his friend.

Much grabbed another plate off the ground and tossed it atop the stack with a _clank. _He glanced at Robin to be sure he was eating before shifting uncomfortably. "I'll, uh, I'll get to sleep now."

Robin merely nodded his recognition as he tore a piece of meat from the bone with his hands.

* * *

><p>There we are. The beginning of the former end and the end of mirroring the end. Everything that happened in the final episode still happened, except for the things I mended above of course.<p>

Anyway! If you've made it this far, then you've made my day; thanks for reading.


	2. Trees

Thanks so much to **Caro A Dale**, **Azlinkix** and **LadyKate1 **(and the covert **Chocobasse**). Feedback makes this very worthwhile.

* * *

><p>The night skies turned to a dark, murky grey as dawn approached. Stars still twinkled overhead but their presence was dimming along with the sound of the crickets' chirping. The camp was still with sleeping outlaws, Guy burrowed in blankets on the ground in a makeshift bed further from the others. Much was asleep with one arm cast over his stomach and the other hanging over his bunk's edge while his twisted fur blanket exposed his foot to the night air. His mouth hung open, dry to the faint winds and he began to open and close it feebly, subconsciously craving water. His eyes wearily opened and he stopped this action without even realizing it had started. Lifting his neck, he peered out into the shadow strewn camp suppressing a yawn. He rolled onto his side, groping for his water flask when a slight movement caught his attention. Robin's bunk was across the way, the man's right hand twitching weakly at his side.<p>

_Using his sword_, Much thought knowingly. He stretched his arm further and grabbed his flask, sitting up a little about to take a drink when Robin's head jerked twice with a flinch. Much's face fell to a frown. He took his drink after a pause and let the flask thump to the floor, lying back down with his arms crossed behind his head with concerned eyes for his former master's movements.

Robin already had nightmares of Acre… and Marian. He'd said her name hundreds of times in his sleep since her death. The King's captivity was sure to invoke more of these nightmares he thought unfairly. Robin twisted his head aside with a jargoned murmur and Much rolled over unhappily to try to get back to sleep.

This quickly proved impossible. The longer it took for him to try to sleep the brighter the sky turned, and the brighter the sky turned, the more active his mind became as he rolled over his own thoughts. Much finally gave up and threw his furs aside as he swung his feet over the edge of his bunk. He stretched his arms back and rolled his neck, listening to the soft chirping of overhead birds. He looked over the camp with a sigh. They'd be leaving here soon, which meant they'd be sleeping less comfortably soon. He'd grown attached to the makeshift home; it almost seemed a waste to have to leave it. Much leaned forward and dragged his shoes toward him across the dirt. After slipping these on, he stood and folded up his blanket.

Minutes later, Much was strolling through the camp, collecting some of his scattered clothes: a cloak here, his sweater there. He tossed them onto his bunk, a mere framework of wood now. He avoided packing his pots and pans because the sounds of scraping and clanging metal would wake the others, though it was hard to be completely silent. Dry leaves layered the camp's floor and every step he took threatened to be a loud _crunch_.

Much carefully walked toward Robin's bunk and grabbed a bag that was hanging from a wall there. Unfortunately, the bag behind it clung to the first and as Much pulled his from the hook, the other thumped to the floor. Robin woke with a start and Much snatched the second bag up quickly. "Sorry!" he whispered.

Robin nodded and rubbed his palms over his eyes. He blinked a couple times at the light that was streaming in and then joined Much on his feet, pulling his covers off to fold them as he helped pack up the camp.

Robin pulled down some draping fabric and set used cups among others in the kitchen area while Much stacked Robin's bedding next to his. Robin was briefly perplexed when he couldn't locate his clothes but discovered that Much had already begun packing for him.

By this time Guy and Archer had awoken at the busying sounds and the rest gradually followed. The camp became crowded with activity as it was stripped down.

Much ducked around the others, grabbing all the used cups, plates and pans into a wooden basket. "I'll be back," he threw over his shoulder as he headed out.

"Much!" Archer had found a wooden cup tipped sideways under a table and tossed this over the heads of the others. Much hastily lifted his basket up to catch the cup with a clacking sound and then continued out the camp toward the creak.

Guy felt little desire to help the others pack their things after living in the camp for such a minimal time, especially since he had strained relationships with each of them. "I'll fetch horses," he offered.

"We _don't_ take the people's horses," Little John reprimanded sharply as he halted his packing.

A little bag sailed through air and landed at Gisborne's feet with a jangle. Little John and Guy glanced back to its sender but Robin was already turned back, sorting the contents of a basket.

Guy picked up the money without question and exited the camp while Little John shook his head and returned to his packing.

About an hour later the camp was a barren skeleton of wood with a simple net of leaves overhead. Little John, Tuck, Archer and Kate were seated on the stripped, wooden bunks beside packed bags conversing idly, and Robin was a little ways off against the trunk of a tree as he carved arrows. A small stack was beside him among a growing pile of wood shavings. He didn't glance up as Much strolled in with a basket of clean dishes, Much noticing this unhappily. Robin was in no better spirits today compared to yesterday.

Kate slid down from her bunk as Much entered and joined him with her leather bag. "Here, I have room for those." She perched her bag on the table beside the basket of dishes and opened it up wide to a few folded clothes.

Much hesitated. "But that means that you'll have to carry them."

Kate glanced from the dishes to Much's deep, blue eyes perplexed. "Yes, so?" she questioned puzzled.

"Well," Much shuffled uncomfortably at having to explain. "They're heavy."

Kate rolled her eyes at the reasoning. "Oh, Much." She pulled a few plates from the basket herself and began stacking them into her bag. Archer walked over to sling his own bag onto the table and Much helped disperse the dishes into his bag as well. While they did this, Kate glanced over her shoulder to where Robin sat. She bit her lip in contemplation and then left the men to stroll to his side.

She dropped down in the soft dirt and nudged his shoulder softly. "Hey, don't look so down."

"I'm not down," he replied impassively as he kept whittling the simple shaft of the arrow. He appeared coldly untouchable to her, giving the sensation that there was a thick pane of glass between them.

His actions were dismissive, traces of impatience dancing around him, but she wouldn't be deterred so easily. She was annoyed that he was even denying it. "Come on, Robin, everyone can see that you are," she pursued.

"I'm angry, Kate," he corrected her forcefully. "You already know why."

"It's not just anger." He didn't respond and Kate looked up exasperated for a moment. The treetops were beautiful under the sunlight with small specks floating in the air, carried by the wind, yet here she was next to such a difficult man. She turned back to him, his brown locks only slightly disheveled while his hard eyes watched the small wood shavings peel away from the wood under his blade.

Kate sighed. "Talk to me, Robin! I want…" she hesitated, trying to catch his eye. "I want to be there for you. Like you've been for me."

Their eyes locked for a moment, her soft green eyes reflecting deep azure ones. She thought she saw a flicker of something, but he was unmoved. "I need to plan the route we'll take to London." He gathered his bunch of arrows and brushed past her.

Kate was frozen in misery, hurt by his rejection. She watched him leave from the ground, painfully recalling similar words from only the day before.

"_I've left my family. I'm not there with them. I'm here, with you."_

"_And you're helping, Kate. You're making a difference," he reassured._

"_Tell me… you need me more than they do."_

_The silence stretched out to the ends of the earth, her stomach sinking like a weight in the center of the sea as she realized he wouldn't return her feelings. He looked down despondently for seconds, slowly shaking his head at the floor before locking eyes. "I need to go prepare for the raid." _

Kate balled her hand into a fist and struck the tree next to her unhappily. A mixture of frustration and sadness stirred within her, but she didn't want the others to see it. She stood and brushed clinging leaves and dirt off her skirt, taking a moment to erase the emotions from her face before she spun around and returned to grab her bag from the table.

Much could sense her hurt immediately, though. He had watched the exchange himself, although he couldn't hear the words. Kate avoided eye contact as she threw the flap back over her bag and secured it. Much faltered, his heart slightly torn. "When Robin's upset…" he started softly. "He says things that he doesn't mean."

Kate looked at him slightly alarmed. She'd been read too easily.

"I know this." Much continued. "Because he's said hurtful things to me, to Allan, Little John." Much tilted his head in debate. "To… Guy," he added with difficulty, not even sure that really counted. "He says things, but he doesn't mean them."

"That's immature and childish," she told Much stubbornly.

Much hesitated in his response, not quite able to agree. It wasn't right of Robin, he knew, but his master had been through so much that he couldn't bring himself to blame Robin either.

Kate shook her head at him with a roll of her eyes as she dragged her bag off the table. "And it's not what he said, it's what he didn't say."

Guy hopped off his brown stead and led it by the reins to the clearing before the camp. Six more horses followed behind it on a long rope that kept them all together. Guy tied the end of this rope around a tree as they shuffled their feet and bobbed their heads with neighs, waiting.

"John, Kate." Robin walked over to a chest of money and grabbed a generous number of bags from it. "Take a couple horses to the villagers and hand these out."

Little John was relieved to accept the money. He had been afraid that they'd simply abandon the people without notice, as they'd done once before. Kate understood it as time to say goodbye to her family. Little John grabbed his staff off a wall out of old habit and joined a despondent Kate as she untied two horses.

"Archer, Tuck, Much, begin saddling the rest of the horses." The three of them obliged and began to grab bags and head off, but Robin held Much back with a hand on his shoulder. "Keep this safe," Robin told him softly. He handed Much a rolled up parchment and Much realized quickly what it was. A feeling of joy filled his stomach at being entrusted with it by Robin. His eyes portrayed that he was pleased, but he hid this quickly and gave a serious nod as he accepted it. Robin patted him on the back and sent him off, eyeing Guy suspiciously as the man strode past Much into the camp.

"The pact," Guy claimed once Much had gone. "Why haven't you destroyed it?"

"It's evidence of the treason in this land," Robin dismissed, turning back to the wooden table where he a map rolled out.

"It's dangerous to have in existence," Guy argued, refusing to let this go easily.

"No, you're worried for your own sake," Robin admonished, turning back. "Your name is on it."

Guy didn't enjoy the accusation; he knew there was truth to it. He paused looking for the correct words to form, his eyes glancing away for a moment as he spoke. "I once had… ambitions, as the pact indicates, but I have clearly switched sides. Just by being in your gang I prove-"

"That proves _nothing_." Robin bit the last word out angrily. "You joined by my side to save Archer; now he is saved." Robin took a threatening step toward Guy. "You have made two attempts on the King's life already. How am I to know your motives for wanting to follow us to London?"

"To right the wrongs I've made in the past!" Guy insisted taken aback.

"Or to spy on us. To have valuable information you can return to Prince John with." Robin glowered at Gisborne. "Sell us out, get your power back."

Guy scowled. "I fought alongside you at Nottingham. I risked my life as you did for this land!"

Robin chuckled in dark amusement. "I spent years fighting for this country, to be stabbed in the back by a traitorous man that now claims he has risked as much as me."

"At least I don't fall to paranoid _shambles_ at the first hearing of ill news of our King." Guy bit out mockingly. "You can hardly lead."

Tuck, Archer and Much were frozen as they watched from a distance.

"And you're better?" Robin asked callously. "You run a sword through your problems, like Marian-"

Robin's head snapped to the side.

He turned back livid, his surprise short lived as he lunged forward, grabbing Gisborne by his shirt and ramming his back into a wall with a punch to his temple. Guy forced his knee up and Robin staggered back clutching his gut. Guy swung and Robin ducked.

"Stop! STOP!" Much's voice seemed distant. Adrenaline fueled the fight.

A table was knocked over. Guy flung a rope ladder out of the way and kicked at Robin's chest. The younger man swept back as he grabbed a small wooden table and swung it around at Guy's torso. The wood broke, splintering into pieces and Guy tumbled to the side.

"Don't act like you're fighting in her defense!" Robin spat.

He would've advanced forward if the others hadn't quickly intervened between them.

"Whoa, calm down!" Archer held out his arms, thoroughly in the dark over their argument.

Guy rolled over on the ground and stood panting, not satisfied, but said nothing.

Tuck warily spoke. "He isn't your enemy, Robin."

"You know nothing of my enemies! You were never there, Tuck. Not in the Holy Land, not in our first years against the sheriff." Robin spun around enraged.

"You're angry, irrational."

Robin scoffed and took off down the incline out the camp.

"Much, go after him," Tuck advised.

Much cast a look to Tuck as if he were crazy and then gazed to where Robin had disappeared among the trees. It didn't take another thought, he ran off after his friend.

Robin broke through the clearing with his head held back, his palms digging into his forehead, instantly regretting. He heard the crashing of leaves behind him and despised the company immediately, though he was working to calm himself.

"Robin-" Much panted.

"I misdirected my anger." Robin claimed without turning around.

"Yes, well," Much was surprised by the bluntness. "It's… understandable, the King and all."

Robin faced his friend wearily. "No… it's," he paused in loss of words. "Whenever I see Gisborne, I think of her, with a sword…" He turned away shaking his head with watery eyes. His voice had threatened to choke and he let these emotions pass before continuing in a stronger tone. "She sacrificed herself to save the King, Much. If the King doesn't return to England, if Prince John takes over in the end, she dies for nothing."

"No…" Much felt his stomach twist in understanding, but fought for comforting words. "She saved the King. She bought time for England."

"I lost her to this fight. If we don't win in the end then what was the point of it all?"

"Master, please."

"I'm angry, Much," Robin continued, though his voice was somber. "I thought I buried Marian in my heart when I buried her ring, but news of the King, seeing Gisborne, it just awakened all of it again. I can't… be free of her. Her grip on me."

"Marian was… a strong woman." He nodded slightly. "She represented what you fought for, she wanted you to keep fighting."

"And I have been, but I'm growing weary of fighting."

Much looked at him in wonder and Robin sighed.

"We fought in the Holy Land for five years, and in my mind I still try to justify that war, but it wasn't right." Robin shook his head distantly, picturing the disordered battles in his mind. "And this fight against the sheriff these past years has proved fruitless as well."

"You sound as though you've given up," Much commented before Robin's gaze confirmed his words. "No, master, surely not!"

"The King is being held hostage for a price we cannot pay. Prince John will jump for the throne."

"And we will stop him."

Robin pressed his lips together, looking up at the sparse canopy of leaves among many bare branches in silent disagreement.

Much stepped forward and grasped Robin's hand, bringing it up to chest height as he firmly gripped the man's shoulder and returned Robin's gaze back to him. "You, Robin of Locksley, are the strongest man I know. You've done what no other noble would do and have served your country more proudly and loyally than any other man in England." Robin looked doubtful at the strong words and Much gripped his hand more firmly. "You have had to sacrifice unfairly, but you overcame that, and you will overcome this. The King isn't dead." Much's eyes bore into his. "King Richard is alive. He is in Austria. And we will find him, and we will save him."

Much's speech did more for Robin than he could admit. "I'm upset too, you know." Much lightened his tone as he released his hand. "Just by watching you, I'm upset. So you must get into better spirits soon, so that I may be in better spirits."

Robin looked down with a smile tugging upward. "I would be nothing without you, Much. I don't tell you often enough."

"No, you don't," Much agreed with a nod of his head.

Robin slapped his shoulder playfully. "You're not supposed to agree!"

"Well you don't!" Much exclaimed.

They stood in the clearing for half a minute, both thinking to themselves before Much asked seriously. "Are you sure you'll be fine over… Marian?" He hesitated on saying the name.

Robin nodded, and indeed he looked better. "It was a moment of weakness; I still miss her."

"I know you do."

Robin simply arched an eye in wonder at his friend.

"Well, you talk about her in your sleep enough."

"I do not talk in my sleep!" Robin exclaimed, slightly alarmed.

Much chuckled at the reaction and walked ahead of Robin's paralyzed body. "Oh, you wish you didn't!"

The wind wisped coolly around them as they walked back, unsettling a few leaves that rolled along behind them. It had been a simple conversation, but Much's confidence had put Robin's mind at peace. He hated to think that he relied on other people to go on, but there was an element of truth to it.

They stepped into view of the camp. Robin halted suspiciously once they were halfway to the camp's entrance, though. It was incredibly quiet and the others weren't in sight. Much's footsteps continued over the dry leaves, but the sound was off and Robin realized with a jolt that there was a second set. He began to spin around as he was tackled roughly to the floor.

"WHAT are you doing?" Much yelled enraged from above.

Robin fought under the awkward position to see over his shoulder. His upper back was pinned down with a broad arm and his wrists were gripped tightly together. He tried to lift his torso against the pressure and turned his head to catch a glimpse, seeing one of his own gang. "Archer?" He questioned incredulously.

Archer shrugged casually. "It wasn't my idea."

"Release him!" Much ordered.

"I'm sorry, Much." Tuck's voice came from behind him and Robin couldn't see the man until his feet stepped near the side of his head. "But this is necessary."

Robin felt his arms pulled back against the familiar feeling of rope while both men held him down. "What's the meaning of this, Tuck?" he asked in bewilderment.

"You need to mend."

Robin wasn't sure what Tuck meant; tying someone up was no way to bring about mending, though it wasn't the first time Tuck had used this particular method on him. He was hauled to his feet and guided in the opposite direction of the camp back into the forest. He didn't struggle against them, truly mystified as Much ran after them even more shocked than Robin himself. "This is madness!" Much yelled. "You've both gone insane!"

They walked a very short distance from the camp through the trees until Guy's stark black outfit could be seen against the colors of the forest. He was bound against a tree looking miffed and Robin realized what was going on. "This isn't necessary," he said steadily, trying to indicate that he was now civil.

"We'll do it anyway to be safe."

"I'm just doing it for the laughs," Archer commented, receiving a cross look from Much.

Robin was guided to a tree directly across from Guy, a mere eight feet away. He sat down compliantly as Tuck wrapped a firm rope around his torso a few times to the tree. Much paced back and forth in conflict as this was done. "Sorry, Robin," Tuck said once he finished. "This is only for the good of the group."

"And I respect that."

"Come, Much." Tuck placed a hand on Much's shoulder and the former servant followed him and Archer away with many fleeting glances backward.

Guy and Robin were left along in the silence of the forest while the awkwardness of the situation crept in and stifled the air. Guy didn't even make eye contact, clearly infuriated by the treatment.

"This wasn't necessary," Robin repeated, catching Guy's gaze. "I was going to apologize."

"Well aren't you noble," Guy commented sarcastically, not as willing to drop the dispute yet.

Robin rested his head back against the tree in patient frustration, displeased at how difficult this was already turning out. It damaged his pride enough to be tied to a tree in the first place; that added to apologizing to his former enemy made it nearly impossible.

The forest was silent besides the rustling of leaves for a few minutes.

"This is your fault you know," Guy told Robin irritably. "If you could control your temper instead of acting like an emotional woman-"

"Hey!" Robin cut off infuriated. "At least I am upset over the King! Djaq was a Saracen, her people were killed by ours and she cared more for our King than you do."

Guy shrugged against his bonds. "The throne is always changing hands. Even if King Richard returns, he won't hold it forever."

"He'll ensure a good successor."

"That's the problem with you, Locksley. Always optimistic of a good future when it's out of reach."

"And that makes you better?"

"It makes me realistic," he growled.

Robin shook his head in disapproval and they both refused eye contact.

Much was pacing back and forth while Archer and Tuck continued saddling the rest of the bags. Much finally walked boldly toward them with conviction in his voice. "You'll have to tie me to a tree too!"

Tuck shook his head with a small smile.

"You have to!" Much exclaimed. "Or I will go and untie him!"

Archer walked right past him to grab another bag.

Tuck released a breath and patted a horse on the mane before turning to face Robin's loyal companion. "Much…" he began sympathetically, but both men were distracted by the sound of two horses clopping around the bend.

"We told the villagers we'll be departing," Little John said as he slowed his horse.

Kate slid off the side of her horse and guided it to the others. She held a frown, wondering if that was the last time she'd ever see her family again.

"They'll be fine," Tuck reassured John.

John jumped to the ground from his horse and began tying it to the others while giving a couple half-hearted glances around the bare camp. "Where is Robin?"

"Tied to a tree!" Much exclaimed only too readily.

"What?" Little John looked alarmed, gripping his staff. "We have to save him-!"

"No, John." Tuck held up his hands. "We did it."

Much scoffed and crossed his arms, not agreeing with the 'we.'

"_We_?" Little John was speechlessly confused and Kate seemed dumbfounded as well despite her anger at Robin.

"Why?" she asked baffled.

Archer returned holding a bag over one shoulder as he strode past them. "Robin and Guy are sorting out their differences. We think anyway."

Kate's expression turned angry. "You're forcing him to make up with that… that monster! You're forcing him to?" she asked incredulously.

"We can't travel as a gang when Robin and Guy refuse to make amends."

Little John nodded his approval after a moment but Kate was disgusted. "I haven't made amends with Gisborne; are you going to tie me to a tree too!"

Minutes stretched out and Guy was lightly thudding his head back against the tree in strained boredom. Robin was staring upward at patches of blue sky where overcast clouds were beginning to roll. He was turning over thoughts in his mind.

"Marian died defending the King," Robin tried again, wondering idly to himself if he really had to divulge all this information once again, only to someone that he really didn't want to. Guy seemed unable to turn his eyes on the opposing man. "With the King captured, it feels like she died in vain. I misdirected that anger at you, and I'm sorry."

Guy watched Robin, his expression more neutral than hard now. "I've regretted that moment since the day it happened." He murmured her name softly, "Marian… I fight along your side now because of her."

Robin chuckled to himself softly after a couple moments and Guy nearly took offense before Robin spoke. "She always saw something in you, and I could never understand what," he admitted.

Guy smirked faintly in amusement, memories of her dancing in both their minds.

"She was right, though," Robin continued. "You're a good man. I couldn't see that until recently."

Guy was uncomfortable by the compliment and hesitated before divulging his thoughts. "Fighting amongst your outlaws, it makes me feel as though I'm a free man. I'm almost able to… forgive myself for the things I've done." He shut his eyes as a blood-stained Marian scorched his mind. "But not all the things I've done."

Robin exhaled a weary breath, his thoughts pointed in the same direction. The seconds ticked away slowly as the wind rustled by, upsetting a few leaves. A grim uncomfortable blanket seemed to be stifling the pair despite the fresh air flowing through the trees.

"Shall we head back to camp?" Robin questioned in a passive tone.

Guy let his conflicted feelings pass. "How?" he asked irritably, annoyance returning as he remembered their predicament and struggled briefly against the ropes himself. "We're bound to trees."

"By walking, I suppose," he suggested to Guy's increased agitation. Robin shifted his arms behind him, bringing them around to toss aside the rope as if it had never been tied. Robin twirled a dagger from his pocket and swiped it upward through the ropes binding his chest to the tree as he stood.

"How did you…" Guy trailed off at a loss.

Robin walked over with his dagger and sliced the ropes around Guy's tree, answering simply, "I am Robin Hood."


	3. Those Revolting Villagers

Hello…? Anyone out there?

Many thanks to **Azlinkix**, **Caro A Dale**, **bubzchoc**, and **hawkflyer667** (plus all those lurkers)! Reviews put a smile on my face. (You guys _are_ all alive, right?)

Well, here's an update to what those outlaws are up to.

* * *

><p>The horses were packed and standing aside idly which left the outlaws to wait patiently. They all- excluding Much- had agreed to give Robin and Guy an hour to sort things out before one of them would go to check on the pair. In the time that they had waited already, the sky had become grey with clouds, blotting out the minimal sunlight that the forest allowed through while also threatening to sprinkle raindrops.<p>

"This… this is mutiny." Much paced past the outlaws for the umpteenth time.

"Much…" John's warning tone rang.

"HE is our leader!" Much threw back unperturbed. His eyes locked with each of them one by one before he spoke in a dignified voice, "I hope you're all ashamed with yourselves!"

"I'm sure I'll sleep tonight," Archer commented airily from an empty bunk a fair distance away. He was sitting up with his arms crossed and feet perched up on a table.

Much seemed to have not heard him, though. "I know I'm ashamed," he continued. "Absolutely insane-"

"Much!" Kate cried. She was sitting on a step resting her cheek in her palm and shut her eyes to herself as a headache threatened.

Much pressed his lips together unhappily, resisting further comments as he kept his pacing. Tuck and Little John were whittling arrows to pass the time, Tuck releasing a sigh of relief once the camp quieted down. The silence only remained for another minute, though.

"Master!" Much greeted happily.

The others turned their gazes to where Robin had strode into the clearing from between some trees and Tuck immediately gained a stern look as he stood up. "Robin!" he started with a finger raised.

Robin raised his hands in mock surrender at the murderous look as Guy entered the clearing moments after.

Tuck's expression softened. He eyed the two suspiciously before he shrugged in deference. "Nevermind." So long as they weren't at each others' throats, he didn't need to know the details.

"Are we all ready then?" Robin asked as he walked under the leafy canopy of the camp to a table where he still had the parchment unrolled.

"Yes, everything's ready," Archer answered, sitting up straighter in anticipation.

Tuck collected the finished arrows and strode for the horses as Little John stood and eyed the empty bunks sadly for the last time. "Miss it, we shall," he stated. Rope ladders hung down in a few places among empty weaved baskets that were tipped over on the floor. The two wooden walls on the sides were bare and only a few pieces of furniture remained.

"It was good woodwork," Much agreed fondly. It was hard not to think of Will as they stared at it.

Archer gave the structure an appreciative glance before swinging his feet to the floor and joining Robin's side at the map. "Leicester to Northampton?"

"Yes, Leicester is a two days journey and we can follow along the river." Robin pushed a couple stones off the map that had been keeping the parchment flattened and let it roll back on its own as he headed to the horses. He secured the map inside a bag as Kate began mounting her horse. Guy and Tuck were already mounted and Much and Archer were walking over to join them. Little John dawdled inside the camp, though, still taking in the memories.

"John," Robin prompted from atop his horse. "Would you do the honors?"

John turned around and nodded firmly before he walked into the clearing to some boulders jutting out of the hillside. He pulled the concealed lever with one last look and the leafy camouflage fell, blending the camp into the forest floor where it didn't seem to exist anymore.

"Well, lads, we have a fortnight ahead of us till London."

v-v-v-v-v

The first days of the journey were a cold mixture of wind, sleepless nights and hours upon the saddle. The English countryside was full of dark greens and the rides through the wilderness made it easy for Robin to pick off wild game with his bow whenever it was nearing time for them to stop for camp. Their distance per day greatly depended on the horses, and frequent stops had to be allowed for the animals for food, water or rest.

A chilling wind bristled past and Much gripped his cloak more firmly around him. It was near freezing in the direction they were headed and he was tired of the irregular jolts of the saddle, especially now that it was the fourth day. The horses' feet clopped softly on the leaf adorned dirt road as the horses followed one another in a sloppy line. Much sighed and leaned forward to rub the soft, chestnut mane, adding softly, "You're tired too, I know." The horse lifted its head with a neigh, which was enough of a response for him.

A short whistle lifted into the air and Much glanced up just as Robin looked back in search of the noise as well. Guy jerked his head to the side, his bow loosely held in hand and Robin looked off in the direction before slowing his horse and giving Guy a brief nod of approval.

That's when Much saw it, a lone doe grazing at the entrance of a cluster of trees. His stomach rumbled and mouth watered at the sight. Deer… they were going to have deer, scrumptious deer. They'd be stopping soon to feast on hot, cooked deer meat, and then they'd be sleeping on full stomachs. Much felt all former traces of his tiredness vanish; he was purely euphoric as he waited for the shot.

Guy straightened his bow, holding it still for a couple seconds before releasing the arrow. The doe was struck near the heart and immediately staggered backward and lost its footing.

"Good shot!" Much called out happily. Deer, hot roasted deer on a spit; he could just about sing.

v-v-v-v-v

Their furs were laid out a ways from the road in a clearing with a quick fire made at the center and the skinned deer cooking steadily over it under Tuck's watchful eye. The horses were tied up near some tall grass where they grazed sparingly.

Little John returned with a few chunks of wood that he tossed into the mild fire.

Much was lying face-down in his fur blanket, his entire backside sore from the horseback riding. It was about an hour till sunset and the deer wouldn't be fully cooked until an hour after that. His stomach rumbled at the thought but the sound was covered by the sound of a loud, feminine giggle. He turned over onto his side and saw Archer holding up the deer skin next to Kate as she slapped his arm playfully with a smile.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up at the pink tinted sky before he shut his eyes to fall into a light slumber. He was sore, and tired, and the wafting smell of deer was putting his mind at ease.

A splash of ice cold hit his skin and spread beneath his clothes. Much bolted to his feet with a cry of astonishment. "Snow!" he cried, flicking it off with his hands. "_Snow_!" he repeated as he shook his shirt over the ground. Much looked up in wonder but only saw the partly clouded sky with bare, towering _dry_ pine trees. It wasn't possible… where could it have…

That gave him the answer. "Robin!" he scolded, searching for the man.

"Hm?" Robin was seated against the trunk of a tree with crossed arms, looking innocently at Much.

"Oh-ho!" Much raised a finger. "Oh, no you don't!"

"Oh, no I don't what?" Robin asked defensively.

"Sitting there innocently! I know you; you're always up to something. You acting innocent means that you're guilty!"

"Well that's hardly fair," Robin pointed out with a feigned frown.

"Pah-_lease._"Much rolled his eyes and finished brushing off flecks of snow from his shoulders as he gained a knowing look. "Ah. I know what this is about."

"What is this about?" Robin humored him.

"You're bored," he stated factually. "It's been five days since you've gone and blown Nottingham up, and now you're bored."

Robin scoffed.

"Not-ah! This is just like you. Stirring up trouble when you have nothing to do- And _where_ did you even find snow?"

Robin shrugged with a mischievous grin.

"_Unbelievable_," Much muttered as he grabbed his fur and walked off to shake it off.

"Robin," Little John said as he approached. "We're low on food, for the horses and for ourselves."

"Not to worry; I expect we'll reach Northampton tomorrow. We can restock there."

"Do you even have a plan for once we reach London?" Guy interjected. He had obviously been giving it a lot of thought. He was leaning against a boulder with his arms crossed, nothing else to do but think.

Robin's hand scooped a smooth stone from the dirt, tossing it into the air once before catching it. "Half a plan."

"My favorite kind of plan," Archer remarked as he strode between the pair. "Kate and I are going to refill the water flasks." He lifted the couple in his hands with a small shake as he continued out among the trees, Kate following after him with a few cradled in her arms, a small smile on her lips.

"So no plan at all," Guy corrected indifferently once the pair had passed.

"Well," Robin paused a moment. "We'd have to investigate within the castle walls."

"The palace," Guy corrected once again, this time a little more annoyed. "How do you expect us to infiltrate the palace?"

Robin shrugged. "We are not known in London. Only Prince John himself would recognize us."

"It's certain death if we are caught."

"Then we won't get caught." Robin offered a confident grin, but it was swiped away once a clump of snow splattered against his face.

Guy chuckled in amusement while Much looked on smugly from among the trees, brushing his palms together to rid the flecks of snow.

Robin only remained flabbergasted for a second, wiping away the snow in wonder before a mischievous grin took its place.

Much became instantly disgruntled, the smug look swiped away. "Now, master!" He took a step back as Robin jumped to his feet. "We're even now!"

But Robin shook his head and Much ran back through the trees with Robin already in pursuit.

There was a short, smooth mound of snow that was undisturbed besides a trail of tiny chipmunk footprints and a gaping hole where fingers had scraped out a clump of snow, located next to a second gaping hole just beneath it. Much ran around it and spun back to face his former master as Robin slowed down on the other side.

"Come on!" Much tried again. "The trip- we should be resting!" He ducked below the mound as a snowball flew where his head had been, leaving him crouched on the ground with the snow inches from his face. "_Unbelievable!_" Much muttered to himself as he grabbed a bunch of snow with his bare hands. He packed it together tightly and then jumped up to throw it back over the mound, but froze when he didn't see Robin in sight.

A twig snapped and Much spun around to see that Robin had sneaked up on him. "Robin!" He threw his arms up as a shield as snow splattered against him. Robin gave a boyish laugh and then Much gave a cry of surprise as he was tackled into the mound of snow. "You!" he cried in disbelief, grabbing snow to throw onto Robin. "Absolutely _childish_!" He threw another clump of snow at Robin and his former master stepped back onto his feet, still laughing.

Much joined him on his feet and shook off some of the snow, eyeing Robin darkly.

Robin feigned a pout at this, not wanting Much to be angry with him. "Come now! It was only- MUCH!" Robin's words were lost with a shout of surprise as he was tackled into the snow this time. Much knocked more snow onto him for good measure, but was pulled in right after.

"Absolutely childish, eh?" Robin asked amused as he pushed himself onto his feet to shake off the clinging snow.

v-v-v-v-v

"Much, quit it!" John bellowed.

"I can't help it!" Much snapped back, his teeth returning to a chattering frenzy as soon as he finished speaking.

Robin chuckled and in response almost fell off the log he was sitting on when Much gave him a good-natured shove.

The gang was seated around the fire with cooked deer, two sets of clothes hanging to dry by the fire. The serene sound of chirping crickets were almost unable to be heard over Much's insistent chattering.

Another couple minutes.

"Maybe if we gag him…?" Archer suggested.

Much stood and threw his empty plate to the ground. "I'm going to bed!"

v-v-v-v-v

"Are we nearly there?" Kate asked wearily. More snow was scattered along the ground the further they went and the temperature was dropping with each day. It made the constant jostling of horseback riding that much more unbearable.

"Another hour or so," Archer answered, his tone holding a bit more energy than hers. "After we leave Northampton we'll be about halfway to London."

Kate gave him a look that spoke volumes: _Another _week of this?

Archer chuckled.

As time wore on, the pine trees began to thin out to reveal a countryside bordered by distant mountains. Snow blanketed the sparse landscape leaving more white to be seen than any other color. Much shivered unpleasantly at the sight of it. He didn't like snow, now more than ever. Snow was wet, cold and unpleasant and it didn't let food grow. There was nothing to like about snow.

They passed by a small, decaying farmhouse, the first indication that they were getting close to the town. The second indication was when Robin led them off the main path down a less wide yet still worn one. A few trails of smoke were drifting upward in the distance and once they entered a new clearing, the small thatched houses surrounding these bonfires were visible. They didn't jump off their horses till they were at the heart of the town. Much ended up holding the reigns to four of the horses, soon fumbling with a fifth as Little John strode past him. "Sure! Just wander off and leave the animals to me!" he called after their scattering figures.

Tuck gave Much a pat on the back. "Come, there's a fence over here they can be tied to."

Robin was already in an animated talk with a woman huddled under a blanket. She nodded tiredly as he gestured to the horses before giving the outlaw a wave of her hand to follow her around her house to the stables.

"So you're with Robin Hood's gang then, eh?"

Little John simply nodded at the villager, keeping his eyes on the stacks of bread that were for sale. He ended up grabbing four loaves to buy.

"I was wonderin' what a bunch of scruffy young lads were doin' traveling tagether like this." The man's eyes counted the loaves and then met John's eyes again before he gave a sum.

The sum was more than it should have been, but Little John paid it anyway. Any little bit that could help, he didn't mind. "Good day." He nodded at the man and strode out of the shop with the loaves.

The shop tender frowned after, pocketing the money and then slipping out of the bakery through his back door.

Most of the outlaws were dispersed around the village, and they all began to notice the signs. The air was uncomfortable and seemed stifled. The women were dragging their children indoors, the villagers seemed restless.

Still, they weren't prepared.

Two villagers were stacking bags of feed atop the horses while Kate sat atop the wooden fence, shaking snow from her thin shoes. They made eye contact and moved quickly, grabbing Kate from behind and dragging her back roughly. Kate gave a surprised cry that alerted the entire village. A dagger was up to her throat and she stayed still.

The outlaws yelled out in protest, dropping their things as they went for their own weapons. They were halted as weapons came out in all directions from tentative villagers, though. The second man beside Kate had a long sword brandished and he spoke up, "Don't move or we'll slit her throat!"

"Let her go!" Archer yelled. His sword remained sheathed and his hands were held up at chest height because of a sword and a club that were pointed near him.

"We're on _your_ side!" Little John emphasized. His staff was with the horses.

The others gave a tentative glance from Kate to Robin, wondering if their leader had a plan already.

Robin kept his eyes on the speaking man. He was farther back and he had his bow and sword, but he wouldn't use either if he could prevent it. He didn't want to slay a villager; these were the people he was trying to help. "We're not enemies to you. Explain your actions." There was one thing all the outlaws began to notice that the villagers seemed oblivious of: Much was not among them.

The man brandishing the sword grew more agitated in face of Robin's calm. "We're turning you over to Prince John!" he yelled.

"We need the money!" a man from the side yelled.

A few cries of approval came from the surrounding crowd.

"Our families are starving!"

"What does it matter, you're all against the law!"

The yells began overlapping each other until Robin took a step forward.

"'Ey! Don't move, Robin Hood!" the same man yelled, quieting the others. "I want your arms up high!"

Robin obliged, slowly raising his hands. "You're not a violent folk," he pointed out. "Killing doesn't suit this village."

"A few of us men fought in the Crusades. We're not afraid to kill!" There were nods of agreement.

Tuck grew unsettled. "So you would kill Robin Hood?" his voice boomed. "One of the last hopes for this land!"

"The King is gone!" a villager from the side yelled hotly. "And we're being taxed to death because of it!"

"What tax is this?" Robin questioned.

"The hostage tax!"

"Prince John 'as doubled the tax to release King Richard!"

"We can't afford it," an aged man went on. "Our wives and children… we'll lose our houses. We can't survive winter if we lose our houses."

A pair of wide, frantic eyes caught Robin's attention from behind a thatched house. Dear Much…

Much was watching the scene unfold with absolute disbelief. He had left to take a leak, and came back to see all his friends surrounded by the _untrustworthy_ and now absolutely _revolting_ villagers. Once he caught Robin's attention he made subtle frantic gestures, mouthing, "WHAT is going on!"

Robin tilted his head slightly toward Kate and didn't return his eyes back to Much.

"Turning us over to Prince John won't bring peace to this village. You'll still be taxed heavily, and we won't be able to stop him."

"Prince John has marked you for five-hundred crowns, Robin Hood!" a younger man called out. "We won't need your help after this!"

There were cries of agreement and even the outlaws were shocked at the amount.

"One-hundred crowns fer each of your followers."

"The whole village will be well off from this! You see why we have to!" the leading man emphasized.

"That many crowns will bring peace to this village," Robin agreed. "But you forget that my name has been made famous because I haven't yet been caught by the Prince's men."

"You're caught now," the villager admonished warily.

Robin shrugged casually. "You've no doubt heard that I'm a good shot and yet I still have my bow and quiver."

This unsettled the two men holding Kate. "What are you getting at?" the leading man asked. "First move you do, her throat is slit!"

"Guessing you mates have never seen him make a shot," Archer said with a grin.

"Which is why you should unarm my gang if you want to receive those crowns from Prince John."

The entire gang turned back in clear bewilderment. Guy was throwing a murderous look and Archer seemed as if he had completely misread what was going on.

The village's leader kept his eyes locked on Robin, searching for a trick. It was disgruntling to have your captive explain how they should be caught, but the logic held true. "If any of you does anything funny, she dies." He jerked his head toward the outlaws. "Unarm them, careful now."

The villagers were unsettled and approached the outlaws cautiously in pairs.

It was a ruse, though. Much came darting from behind a stable toward the pair of men holding Kate and swung his sword upward, spinning the man's blade into the air where he caught it in his free hand. He didn't have a chance to turn on the man holding Kate. She stamped on the man's foot. His arm jerked forward as he gave a cry and she broke free, catching the sword by the hilt that Much tossed to her.

"On second thought, men, let's leave this unfriendly village!" Robin had his own blade out to cross a villager's.

Now this command the outlaw's understood. Little John grabbed a club from a villager before it could be swung and used it to deflect a sword's blow. Tuck gave an apologetic look before kicking a man in the stomach and grabbing his mace back.

The villagers weren't prepared for a real fight and backed off quickly, confusion evident as they double-took to their leader who was now at the mercy of two blades.

Much held his sword steady as he backed up while Kate spun around to untie the horses. The outlaws joined her there, mounting their horses. No one tried to stop them and Much tossed the sword aside to jump the fence and join the gang. They began to ride off at full speed, though Robin took a moment throw a small sack toward the village's leader. "A departing present for you all!" he called out before rearing his horse and taking off after his gang.

The villagers were purely stupefied.

-v-v-v-v-v-

"Nice entry there, Much!" Archer praised once they were out of view of the village and at a steady pace.

"I can't believe it…" Much muttered. "_Villagers_ after us now too."

"They're desperate," Tuck claimed in understanding. "They don't think they have any options left."

"Five-hundred crowns?" Archer whistled. "If I wasn't part of this gang I'd turn Robin over too."

"That's not funny!" Much snapped.

Robin rode past Much with a laugh, thumping him on the back.

"What's more curious is why Prince John has doubled the tax. It isn't to free King Richard, that we know," Kate reflected out loud.

"Just a ruse for more money," Guy muttered.

"I think it runs deeper than that," Tuck said.

"As do I," Robin agreed. "Which is why it's important that we reach London."


End file.
